Guys Like Him
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: But Lorelai still didn't see it. Why a guy like HIM would stick around. Especially for so long. Lit. Another random oneshot.


A/N: I know that I still have a ton of things to update! Sorry! But this story has been flying around my mind for ages. I thought I should just put it up. Finally! So, here it is, another Random One-shot. No idea where it came from, but I'd appreciate reviews! I love when I get them! Seriously, don't forget! Ok, so this is from Lorelai's PoV. It doesn't really occur in specifics of the show, but whatever.

**Guys Like Him**

It was her worst nightmare. From the day Rory had gotten together with Jess, she'd thought, _Oh no, a Chris to screw up her life._ She had always feared it. That Rory would get pregnant, and Jess would do what guys like him did. Run.

Rory told her the day they slept together. She'd told her mother as promised. Lorelai had felt a small glee inside at the strong bond the mother/daughter pair had. The feeling was soon replaced by a nervous knot in her stomach, the small fear that couldn't help but grow at this news.

Two weeks from Rory's graduation, Rory had spoken the dreaded words. _"I'm pregnant."_ She let out a choked sob before breaking down in her mother's arms. Lorelai had soothingly calmed her. Rory explained how she was two weeks along. The knot tightened. Her knuckles turned white when Rory mentioned telling Jess, Lorelai's whole body stiffening.

She'd left the room while Rory had told Jess. She'd stood at the doorway, sensing that Jess had tensed as he heard her daughter's words. What she hadn't expected was to hear him trying to comfort Rory as she sobbed into his shoulders.

Guys like him didn't stick around. But Lorelai's curiosity grew. Why was he sticking around Rory's graduation? At her doctor's appointments? During her midnight calls to Luke's so he could bring over the food she craved?

Lorelai had prepared herself for the huge blow that would come to her and her 18-year old when he left. She watched intently as he stuck through it all, working hard all summer in summer school, and double shifts at Wal-Mart to raise money for the two of them. But guys like him weren't supposed to stay. They'd hear the words, panic, and flee.

He stuck around when Rory had to tell the grandparents.

_"Hello!" Emily greeted the door pleasantly, then her face fell quickly. Standing in front of Lorelai, next to Rory, was the dark-haired hooligan, Josh or Jack or something or other._

_"Don't try and hide your disappointment mom," Lorelai said._

_"Lorelai, Rory." Emily said tersely. She finally remembered the thug's name. "Jess." She stiffened. Jess didn't say anything for a moment. Lorelai smacked his head in a Luke-like fashion. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Gilmore," he robotically said. Rory gave her grandma a small smile._

For some reason that Lorelai couldn't find, he stuck around for this night of hell. He comforted the sobbing Rory home after the tortuous night.

He withstood the angry townspeople, and Mrs. Kim glares and pamphlets on _Having the Devil's Baby_. He stuck around during Taylor's crazy meeting about the news, and Miss Patty and Babette's gossip chain; the rumors on how it wasn't his. He stayed while a furious Dean mercilessly tortured him about screwing up Rory's life.

The day came around when Rory's nine months were up. Jess called Lorelai at work, and Luke, at the diner. He drove Rory to the hospital, freaking out the whole way.

_"I swear to God, if you crash the car this time Jess, I will kill you," Lorelai growled before rushing out of the Inn._

_Luke and Lorelai arrived at the hospital at the same time, crashing into each other at the entrance. They headed quickly to the 5th floor, the maternity ward. Lorelai jumped out of the elevator, nearly flying onto Rory's passing bed as it went speeding by. She watched as nurses threw gloves Jess, who gave Luke a helpless look and went in._

_He stuck around afterward. As he held the baby boy, 7 lbs, 9 ounces, Lorelai noticed something she hadn't seen before. And both Luke and Lorelai watched and waited as he went out to buy diapers, and returned._

_He stuck around as they named the baby boy Luke, much to Lorelai's pleasure._

_"Come on, say it. You know you want to...'Luke, I am your father,'" Lorelai said in a deep voice. Jess rolled his eyes and handed the baby back to a beaming Rory. Luke watched happily as well._

_"You so set me up for that," Jess told Rory, who laughed and kissed her two boys._

_"If it was a girl, you would've named the baby Lorelai, right? Right?"_

He'd stuck around as they searched for an apartment to share with their three-month old baby Even though guys like him weren't supposed to. He'd painted the apartment and brought in boxes of books, both his and Rory's. He'd moved the furniture around as Rory and Lorelai, sitting on a couch and holding baby Luke, decided on some feng shui.

But Lorelai still didn't see it. Why a guy like _him_ would stick around. Especially for so long.

Lorelai woke up in the apartment after her and Rory's movie night had ended. It was now around 3 AM. She heard crying through the baby monitor and glanced at her exhausted, sleeping, 19-year-old. She stood and headed to the baby's room. Upon hearing a voice soothing the baby, she froze. Lorelai peered inside the room and saw Jess gently rocking little Luke, his back to her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she heard a soft voice singing. Maybe he wasn't the guy she'd thought he was.

Lorelai stepped forward and entered the room. Jess was silent again as he placed the boy gently into his crib.

"Hey." Lorelai said. Jess jumped, startled, but turned.

"Hi." He briefly looked at her before looking down at his son. She could see the pride he couldn't keep hidden in his face.

They were silent.

"So, how's the bookstore?" Lorelai referred to the small bookstore/cafe in Hartford that Jess was assistant manager of now.

"Good," he said.

"Good." Lorelai replied.

Both looked down at the sleeping baby, who was nearly 8-months-old.

"I don't hate you," Lorelai suddenly and awkwardly said. Jess glanced up quickly, giving her a strange look. "If I came off that way-" Lorelai sighed. "I just thought you wouldn't stay."

"Because guys like me don't?" Jess said, a smirk playing at his lips.

Lorelai smiled slightly. "Right."

They were quiet once more.

"We just had a mother/step-son moment there, didn't we?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

"Pretty Nick at Nite." Jess chuckled slightly.

"I should go..." Lorelai stated. "Inn."

"Right," Jess nodded as they left the room. He glanced quickly at his baby boy.

"Ask Rory if we're still meeting at Weston's for lunch." Lorelai asked him.

Jess nodded again. "Sure."

As Lorelai turned to leave, Jess went back into the living room. Lorelai stopped and watched as Jess covered Rory with a blanket. Rory's eyes fluttered open a bit. "I love you Jess," Rory murmured, which Lorelai barely heard. She saw something she hadn't seen since Luke Mariano had been born; a full-fledged, genuine Jess Mariano smile.

"I love you too Rory," Jess replied just as softly. He kissed the top of his newlywed wife's head, and Lorelai slipped out the door.

Maybe guys like him weren't so bad.

A/N: Like I said, it's a random little one-shot. It doesn't really go anywhere. lol. So, anyways, leave a review! Like I've said (many times too many) I LOVE THEM!


End file.
